customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best of Barney 2008 Aired on CBS (September 9, 2002) Part 3
(The scene cuts to Clavius's lair, where the balloon is headed. The fashion the balloon needs to get inside is to fly down the hole, that lies on the top of the mountain's peak. Then Uberta starts speaking) * Queen Uberta: (to Clavius) Whatever it is you have planned, you'll never get away with this. Because you are a bad person, and bad people stand no chance against good people, like my son Prince Derek. (the air balloon is inside the lair, Uberta keeps speaking) Did your parents ignore you as a child? What? Now warn queen Uberta, what dark secret lurks inside that tiny twisted mind of yours? C'mon! Out with it! * Clavius: (being tired of the queen's obnoxiousness) Don't you ever shut up? * Queen Uberta: Have "you" any idea about the penalty about toy-making? * Clavius: (to Knuckles) Where's a gag? Give me anything. Uh...a sock! * Queen Uberta: (yet keeps speaking) But I must've been speaking about taking a queen, just your "basic" toy-making. * Clavius: (tries to hold his ears, just to avoid the queen's constant nagging) Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, I can't hear you....ya-ya-ya-ya-ya, Krampus can hear you.....ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-- * Queen Uberta: (interrupting) I am speaking to you! * Clavius: (to Knuckles) Get her in the pen, yes. (runs down, and repeats what he said before, but louder) Get her in the pen! * (Knuckles tries to take her, but Uberta exists) * Queen Uberta: Don't hurt me! (Knuckles backs off) I maybe a hostage......but I am yet the queen. And it is yet my birthday. (to Knuckles) You will walk five steps behind me. No more...no less. Come. * Knuckles: (silently counts the steps he has to take, while moving forward) One, two, three, four, five... * (Uberta walks gently down the stairs in a queen-like fashion, while Knuckles follows behind, being a gentleman) * Clavius: (shouts as he can't believe what he's seeing) * (Both Uberta and Knuckles keep walking until they get to the prison cell. Uberta is awaiting what Knuckles needs to do so) * Knuckles: (reminds to open the door) Oh...I'm sorry. (opens the door, but the queen yet stands there, feeling that something else is missing. Knuckles can't figure out what; until Uberta warns him to bow) * Queen Uberta: Bow! * (Knuckles bows, but Uberta walks forward to the cell) * Queen Uberta: Now...I am sure this is well past lunch. (warns what she wants) My favorite birthday treat is cucumber sandwiches and peppermint tea. (closes cell) Go! * Clavius: (to Knuckles) Whatcha doing here? * Knuckles: You know, I was just...uh...getting her a....uh...cucumber sandwiches and some........peppermint tea. * Clavius: I see. Fascinating. (holds Knuckles) Get to work on the trap! * Uberta: Make sure to slice the cucumbers thinly. * Knuckles: (being gentle) She "is" the queen. * Clavius: (sarcastically) Really? How nice, how thoughtful. And what are you; Miss Suzy Homemaker, and what am I; a piece of lint? Do I have to remind you that I'm about to become the most powerful man in the world? * (Knuckles starts his trap business, while Clavius has business of his own) * Queen Uberta: (accepts not getting the lunch) Alright. Don't bring me lunch. (yells from inside the mountain) BUT MY BIRTHDAY DINNER BETTER BE AWFULLY SPECIAL!! (Clavius moans)